boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Peridot
Peridot '(specifically '''Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG) '''is character on Steven Universe. She is voiced by Shelby Rabara. History and personality "Peridot"- ''Steven Universe Wiki http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Peridot Initially, Peridot appeared to be calculating, ruthless, and remorseless as shown in her readiness to kill Steven and the other Crystal Gems in "The Return". She is skilled with advanced Gem technology and works for Homeworld as a skilled technician and takes her work seriously, crushing one of her Robonoidsunderfoot when it was damaged and useless to her in her first appearance during "Warp Tour". In "Marble Madness", she briefly interacts with Steven, questioning him about the current state of the Earth before losing interest and preparing to crush him with a rock. When the Crystal Gems intervene and reveal themselves, Peridot is shocked and flustered as she was not aware of the presence of other Gems on the Earth. Peridot also is very stubborn and gets frustrated when she doesn't get her way. This is shown when she realizes that the Crystal Gems were the ones that have been destroying her equipment, she quickly loses her temper and asks "Why do you keep destroying my things?!" After "Jail Break", Peridot became increasingly frantic in her attempts to contact Homeworld, knowing that the Crystal Gems' continuous interference with her mission would leave her stuck on Earth when the Cluster emerges and destroys the planet. Her behavior is shown to be more erratic, in "Keeping it Together", for example, when flying away with her helicopter fingers, she smiles down and laughs hysterically, and her facial expressions are exaggerated throughout the episode. In "Cry for Help", Peridot interrupts Crying Breakfast Friends! and all other television signals with her own broadcast from the Communication Hub begging Yellow Diamond to rescue her. In "Message Received," Peridot resorts to using the direct line to the Diamonds from the moon base in a desperate attempt to talk to Yellow Diamond. In "Catch and Release", Peridot kidnaps Steven with the hope he'll be able to fix the Homeworld Warp. When he couldn't, Peridot became hysterical and eventually breaks down with the realization she is stuck on Earth with the Cluster. Before she can elaborate, the Crystal Gems arrive and disarm, poof, and bubble her. After reforming into her natural self with no limb enhancers, Peridot is rather diminutive, and she becomes very juvenile and paranoid, assuming that harmless household items are "weapons" and that hostility drives every action from the Crystal Gems. However, once comforted by Steven, she becomes much more relaxed and cooperative, although she still refuses to cooperate with the Gems and sequesters herself in Steven's bathroom. Peridot is very naive when it comes to Earth, especially when the information is not relevant to her mission. She was unaware of the existence of rain or thunderstorms, and believed that Steven was a member of a species called "Stevens" because that is what he called himself. In "Catch and Release", she believed Steven's bathroom to be an archaic think chamber and almost everything in the bathroom to be a weapon. Curiously, Peridot is familiar with the scent of citrus fruit despite her general ignorance of Earth. She is also socially oblivious as she tends to offend all of the Crystal Gems at some point due to her keeping to the Homeworld social hierarchy. Despite her overall unawareness of Earth, she has said that she finds its organic life fascinating and is willing to defend the planet from the Cluster and Yellow Diamond. Peridot has been shown to be incredibly stubborn, as it takes several attempts from the Crystal Gems for Peridot to discuss even the Cluster. Often when working, Peridot insists things be done her way and despises compromising. When she does cooperate, it typically takes some persuasion from Steven. She also continues to keep her log, despite the task being a moot point, more or less for a sense of normalcy. She also is vocal and honest about her viewpoints and will bluntly state what is on her mind regardless of the audience. Her statements have put her in harms way on several occasions, whether by the other Crystal Gems or her Homeworld superiors. She does take responsibility for what she says and has learned how to keep some of her more offensive opinions to herself. Her recent behavior around the Crystal Gems has shown that she has opened herself up to new ideas and beliefs. Peridot is rather bad at lying and will tell the truth when pressed. She tried to lie about the Diamond Communicator and why she hated shape shifting but told the truth when asked again. Peridot is incredibly dedicated and somewhat possessive, occasionally to the point of obsession. She becomes visibly upset when she discovers that others have damaged her things and is emotionally attached to her mechanical foot, as it is her only remaining part of her limb enhancers. Peridot is also loyal towards people she respects, as she was driven to complete her mission and return to Homeworld despite no contact from Yellow Diamond and has been shown to cling to Steven when she is scared. However, after realizing that now she is stuck on the Earth without any form of escape, she decides to betray Homeworld and destroy the Cluster with the help of Steven and the Crystal Gems. In "Message Received", after managing to contact Yellow Diamond and pleading for the Earth to be spared, she realized her perspective of her leader has changed, and she saw her as the cruel and callous tyrant she is. Peridot then rebels against Yellow Diamond's wishes, cementing her loyalty to the Crystal Gems. She has also shown an obsession with objects and entertainment, such as how she has seen seasons 1 through 5 of Camp Pining Hearts (to an obsessive degree) and has a love for things with alien symbols such as boxer-shorts, and stuffed animals. Her wants can be seen as quite childish at times, and Mr. Smiley even thought she was a kid. Through saving the Earth from the Cluster, she has since tried to be friends with Lapis and the Crystal Gems as well as accept Earth as her new home. Peridot clung to the Homeworld's social dogma for the longest time. In "Back to the Barn", Peridot acts very condescendingly towards Pearl due to her position in Homeworld's caste system as a made-to-order servant. She refuses to acknowledge Pearl's skill as a technician for this reason. After a competition between self-built robots, however, Peridot concedes that she may have been wrong. In "Too Far", Peridot shows a strong aversion to fusion, similar to Jasper, referring to Garnet as a "permafusion". In "Catch and Release" she refers to Garnet as a "filthy war machine" due to the Homeworld belief that fusion should only be used for combat. Peridot has also stated that Garnet makes her "incredibly uncomfortable." Peridot does try to appeal to Amethyst's favor, as she sees Amethyst as the closest thing to a "normal" Gem, by getting her to laugh despite Peridot being incredibly socially oblivious and unfamiliar with the concept of humor. Peridot does feel bad when she unknowingly hurts Amethyst's feelings but is confused until Steven explains it. Peridot has a difficult time apologizing for her behavior but is willing to. It is shown in "It Could've Been Great" that while she likes to follow the rules she gets slightly excited when she breaks them (e.g. sitting in an elite Gem's seat.) During her time with Steven and the Crystal Gems, she begins to realize that Homeworld's philosophy is very flawed, and she defects as a member of the Crystal Gems. She admits to having some lingering feelings over Homeworld in "Gem Drill". She reveals that while she had made peace with her decision to defect, it was tough to give up her old emotions of her past life. Peridot is extremely self-absorbed, which leads her to underestimate the Gems continually. Even after defecting to aid the Crystal Gems, she thinks mainly of her needs. Many of her childlike behaviors, particularly her temper and arrogance, stem from her over-inflated ego. This is not to say Peridot is incapable of putting others above herself; she is just not used to having others who are willing to do the same for her. The same behavior extends to her admitting something personal. As she spends more time on Earth, Peridot has started developing a more gracious and compassionate attitude. Peridot prioritizes logic, reason, and objectivity above emotions, but she is not apathetic, but she falls back on her intellect which is much more developed than her interpersonal skills. She does not intend to hurt the feelings of the other Gems but often does due to her ineptitude, though she has greatly improved. In her frustration at not understanding the other gems in her first weeks living with them she pretended not to care about them all, calling them "ruddy muddy clumps under her gravity connectors." Peridot displays a natural curiosity and a great desire to learn about the Earth and understand new things. She is great at problem-solving as she uses her observations and experiments to make a conclusion, though these are often eccentric. Peridot feels that a practical and systematic approach is the correct way to do things and has had trouble reconciling this with the Crystal Gems, who make decisions based on their feelings, particularly when they chose to relax despite imminent danger in "It Could've Been Great". Her logical mind tends to put her at odds with the rest of the Gems and has caused her difficulties in communicating with them. Peridot's reason-based decision-making led her to take a different approach to the other Gems in saving the Earth. She contacted Yellow Diamond, whom the other Gems considered evil because she believed the Gems would inevitably mess up in their plan. She tried to persuade her to save the Earth by suggesting alternative non-lethal means of using Earth's resources. When a cause is important to her, Peridot is just as passionate as the rest of the Crystal Gems. Ultimately her determination to spare Earth's life led to her betrayal of Homeworld. Peridot has been shown to be crafty in dealing with obstacles that arise around her. Rather than facing the Crystal Gems head-on, Peridot typically lured them into various traps and tried to fight them separately, and retreated when they got the upper hand. These tactics can be understood as a shrewd way of buttressing her weak combat skills. Peridot is not used to relying on others and assumes the Gems are incompetent when she first meets them. While her trust in them grew, her convictions in her own ideas can lead her to take her own initiative without the gems. This was misguided in the case of her smuggling a Diamond Communicator off the Moon in an attempt to get Yellow Diamond to spare the Earth. However, her disregard for Pearl's insistence that the cluster drill did not need a blast cannon proved to be sagacious. Most notably and unfortunately, it is her behavior that has repeatedly earned her the pure enmities and animosities of others, most notably in the cases of the Crystal Gems, Lapis Lazuli, and Yellow Diamond. Though she has tried to make up for this in the cases of the former two, some, such as Lapis, are less than willing to give her a second chance, as shown in "Barn Mates" where she was upset at Lapis' refusal to accept her apologies even after explaining her similar feelings of not being able to return to Homeworld. As shown in "Too Short to Ride", Peridot suffers confidence issues due to seemingly having no Gem powers of her own since Homeworld has lacked in resources to give powers to her kind upon creation. However, this quickly changes when it is discovered that she has latent ferrokinetic powers with which she made the most out of her time at Funland with Steven and Amethyst. It's likely that her inflated ego, slight condescending attitude, and bragging (ex: calling herself the new leader of the Crystal Gems) is a way of compensating for her own insecurities. "Beta" shows a much more considerate and thoughtful side to her. She shows Steven and Amethyst around the renovated barn, entertains them with her "meep morps" and powers, and tries to convince Amethyst that she is better than Jasper by showing her the Beta Kindergarten. She also shows her dedication to her friends by telling Jasper she is a Crystal Gem and trying to use her metal powers to help fight. She also expresses her love for the Earth by trying to explain how living on Earth can "free you", indicating that she loves how the Earth has allowed her to discover her own personality, not what Homeworld tells her she is. In "Gem Harvest", Steven visits her and Lapis at the barn for a sleepover, discovering that the two had started a farm at the barn. When asked the reason behind it, Peridot explains that she has all of the skills required for growing Gems, so she started to use those skills to grow something else. She, however, believes the vegetables will grow into sentient beings after some time. Steven tells them that is not how vegetables work, leading to their disappointment. Steven ends up manipulating a pumpkin to grow sentient to keep them company. However, the pumpkin realizes Steven has its creator and father, until Steven cuts another pumpkin, where it becomes comfortable with Lapis and Peridot comforts it. Suddenly a plane flies over the barn, and the three go to check it out. The pilot is distraught to see the farm in its current state. Peridot and Lapis confront the man, who analyzes the strange constructions and the appearances of the Gems and concludes them to be hippies who contaminated the barn. Lapis uses her hydrokinesis and Peridot uses her attack drones to attack the man. Steven reasons the attack to a non-hostile level, leaving time for the Crystal Gems to arrive. Eventually its discovered that the stranger is Steven's uncle, Andy, who's fairly unwelcome of the gems, who he thinks are hippies, living in his barn. To convince him otherwise, the Gems decide to host a dinner After harvesting the vegatables, Andy points out if the feast is only with vegetables and concludes the Gems are vegetarians. Pearl and Peridot create an "oven-cooktop combo" with the plane's engine which makes Andy angry. He is mad about how the engine of his "legendary" plane has been used to create "this abomination". The Gems negotiate again, and Steven offers to make the ultimate party to turn this around. After a trip to the store, Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis come back with a wedding cake, a helium balloon, and a tombstone with "R.I.P Andy" engraved onto it. They explain they wanted to cover as many celebrations that exist in human culture, making him Andy so unconscious about the situation that he gives up being angry and starts laughing. At dinner, Peridot eats with the family and discusses the events of the day, and the group then begins to thank each other for their contributions that led to their current situation, her specifically mentioning of her saving Earth in "Gem Drill." Andy wasn't thanked, so Peridot comes up with a sentimental reason. After Steven and Lapis bring Andy back from home, they continue the feast, with Peridot teaching their pumpkin dog how to say "clod." In "Adventures in Light Distortion", Peridot makes sure that all of the Roaming Eye's features work so the Gems can enter deep space and save Greg. Peridot agrees to stay on Earth and protect Beach City with Lapis while the Gems are gone. In "The New Crystal Gems", Peridot appears in Connie's flashback, where she takes Lapis and Pumpkin to the Beach House. Peridot shows Lapis the bathroom she once temporarily stayed in, and even tries to flush herself down the toilet like she did long before. Peridot is annoyed when Connie busts into the room with her sword drawn, asking if she knocks. Peridot introduces Connie to Lapis as Steven's third best friend after them. Peridot tells Connie that Garnet appointed herself and Lapis with protecting Beach City while the Gems go into space. After thinking it over, Peridot realizes that they do need Connie's help, and that they should all form a team consisting of themselves acting as other Crystal Gem members to get the job done. Peridot takes the role of Garnet, tells Lapis that she should be Amethyst, and gives Pumpkin the only role left over, which is Pearl. Becoming so excited about the idea of the new team, Peridot asks that each member of the team strikes a cool pose. While waiting for trouble to arise, Peridot stands silently with sunglasses on, even giving a thumbs up like Garnet did to her previously. She asks if she is "as alute and distinct as the Garnet". Peridot and the team arrive at Greg's car wash upon hearing Buck Dewey call for help. To help clean Bill Dewey's van, Peridot lifts the truck in the air with her metal powers so that Lapis can wash it down. When so many Beach City citizens show up the next day at the car wash, Peridot believes that they all came to witness "the Garnet", and levitates Jenny Pizza's Car in the air. As Lapis rinses the car off, Peridot tells her that her performance as Amethyst is lacking, and asks her to make some jokes. When the team gets into a disagreement, Peridot believes that Pumpkin is the only person taking the job seriously. Buck asks Peridot to bring down the car, which frustrates her, so she slams it down, and then picks up Yellowtail's car. Lapis agrees with Connie that Garnet wouldn't do anything like that, so she tries to take over the role of Garnet which angers Peridot even more, to the point where Peridot and Lapis are physically fighting while Yellowtail is still in the air, and causes him to crash into the car wash sign. Connie attempts a speech to unite the team, but Peridot states that Steven wouldn't talk like that, and that Connie didn't even cry like he does. Sometime later, Peridot comes to the conclusion that the problem with the team is that nobody is playing their roles correctly. When Connie makes another speech, which this time unites the team, Peridot and the group creates a new and improved sign for Greg's car wash. The team then strikes a victory pose. "History of Peridot"- Steven Universe Wiki http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Peridot/History Abilities It is revealed in "Too Short to Ride" that Peridot was created on Homeworld during Era 2, when the planet's resources had diminished greatly due to millennia of gem manufacturing. Due to the lack of resources, peridots made on Homeworld do not have powers - that is why they are equipped with technological enhancements. Peridot believes she too has no gem powers which is why she is unable to shapeshift (a standard gem ability). However, considering her newfound "metal powers", her true potential is uncertain. Even with her limb enhancers, Peridot possesses very little physical strength and has difficulty just lifting Steven and pieces of a Warp Padnormally. In "When It Rains", she failed to remove a panel from a Prime Kindergarten Control Room wall, which Steven removed with relative ease. Despite lacking the super-human strength common to Gems, she does possess the same levels of extreme durability — in "Keeping it Together" she can easily shrug off having a heavy piece of Kindergarten machinery come crashing down on her without "poofing", and in "The Kindergarten Kid" she endures multiple crushes and falls in one day, with her physical form remaining intact. Peridot is extremely proficient with Gem technology; being a "certified Kindergartner", she can operate a Kindergarten and has enough experience to pilot a Gem Warship, and in "Jail Break" Peridot is seen briefly interfacing with her ship's controls, setting a course to the Gem Homeworld. She is also knowledgeable of old gem tech, as she was able to find the Cluster's coordinate files on the Moon Base. She is shown to to be able to use Earth technology as she was able to use a tablet with little guidance from Steven, possibly because the interface is similar to her limb enhancer's holographs. With her limb enhancers, Peridot has a variety of evasion abilities, such as her "finger copter" and wall-walking displayed in "Keeping it Together". She is also surprisingly dexterous, able to avoid most attacks during her confrontation with the Gems in "Friend Ship" by using her finger attachments as an alternative to walking. However, she has little to no skills in hand-to-hand combat and is thus totally reliant on her limb enhancers for offensive capabilities. In "Catch and Release", her only tactic was that she kept slapping Steven only after realizing it hurt him. Peridot has some construction skills, as she managed to rebuild the Communication Hub to a usable state and was seen trying to fix a Warp Pad. In "Back to the Barn", she demonstrates this by building a robot that was able to hold its own and take down Pearl's robot in a fight. Skills * '''Piloting: Along with Pearl and Ruby (Doc), Peridot is able to fly Homeworld ships. * Engineering: She is able to easily improvise new creations out of existing technology, such as her battle robot in "Back to the Barn" and her improvised cannon in "Kindergarten Kid," as well as some of her artistic "meep morps" shown in "Beta." Natural Abilities * Photokinesis: In "It Could've Been Great" Peridot is shown using her gemstone to project a green light, like a flashlight. It is the first natural Gem ability she has been shown to use. She shares this ability with Garnet, Pearl, Ruby (Eyeball), and Ruby (Doc). * Bubbling: '''As revealed in the "Kindergarten Kid", Peridot is able to bubble objects. Her bubbles are lime green and are sent to The Barn instead of being sent to the Burning Room inside the temple, possibly because the Barn is where Peridot considers home. * '''Immense Durability: By her own admission in "Kindergarten Kid", Peridots are rather hard to damage and can evidently take much harm unscathed. Unique Abilities * Ferrokinesis: In "Too Short to Ride", Peridot is able to levitate and control metallic objects. The extent of Peridot's powers, whether she manipulates magnetism or just the metal, is still unknown. It is possible this ability is what made her so proficient with her limb enhancement's fingers, particularly the 'finger copter' ability. On Peridot's Twitter account run by Lauren Zuke, it is shown on one of the tweets that Peridot can slightly move a spoon. She is still not proficient with her "new found" ability, being only able to control certain objects that she could carry around normally. In "Beta" she is able to hold up an entire one-man band of metal instruments (though drops them after concentrating on playing a harmonica). In "Earthlings", once properly motivated, she proves capable of using this to throw a piece of scrap metal with enough force to impale the now corrupted Jasper through the chest, poofing her. In "The New Crystal Gems", Peridot is shown to have more control over this ability, being able to lift up trucks and other cars. It requires some physical and mental strain on her part, but once the vehicle has been lifted off of the ground, her ferrokinesis makes it effectively weightless. Additional Tools * Gem Destabilizer: In "Jail Break", Peridot wields a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent but non-lethal tool used to subdue enemy Gems. As seen used on Garnet, the gem will start to crack apart at the seams and poof into their gemstones. * Robonoids: Peridot can control different types of spherical robots known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug and Hand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating Kindergartens. * EMP device: In "Warp Tour ", Peridot placed a device on the Galaxy Warp Pad before she left Earth. About three seconds after being placed, the device explodes, disabling all of her Robonoids. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's pulse bomb in "Political Power" (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid, though it did succeed in knocking out the power in Beach City. * Earth Tablet: A gift from Steven (who received it from Greg), she uses it to explore the media and express her feelings shown by "Too Short to Ride", she also said it is something to love, for she no longer has advanced gem technology. * Attack Drones: ''': Built some time before "Gem Harvest", Peridot created attack drones to defend the barn in case of invasion. Each is a spherical turret, moving by propeller and controlled by remote.Their design is similar to Peridot's Flask Robonoids, whether these are new drones made from their design, or simply modified robonoids is unknown. * '''Limb Enhancers: Mechanical body extensions Peridot had worn since her debut until the Crystal Gems capture her in "Catch and Release". ** Anatomical Separation: Peridot could separate sections of her limb enhancers by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. ** Blaster: Peridot could transform the fingers on her right arm into a blaster which could charge and fire an electrified energy ball which would explode on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. Peridot appeared to have been unaware of this feature, expressing clear surprise upon her first using it. *** Rapid Fire: '''Peridot is able to fire a large amount of energy balls in rapid succession. ** '''Holographic Interface: Peridot could project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she could control and connect to different forms of Gem technology, as well as use to search for specific data, and record logs. ** Tractor Beam: Peridot could produce a light-green tractor beam from her left hand to move objects/people. ** Wall-Scaling: Peridot could freely run up vertical walls without falling. ** Helicopter Fingers: Peridot could expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. Appearance Peridot has lime-green skin and pale yellow-green hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. Her true eye color is unknown at this time, but can be presumed to be some shade of green or blue, due to being tinted by the yellow color of her visor. Her mouth and tongue are bluish-grey, and she has a pointed upper lip. Her gemstone is located on her forehead and is shaped like an inverted triangle with flattened corners. In all of her appearances to date, she wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform. Her suit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings feature yellow diamond-shaped knee pads. She is never seen without her visor, which covers the top half of her face and tints her eyes yellow-green. She has a slightly curvy figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and a large chest. From her first appearance in "Warp Tour", Peridot wore limb enhancers, which have been disposed of as of "Catch and Release". These artificial extensions are bright green and flare out toward the wrists and ankles, which are colored a very dark green. The arm enhancers also feature artificial fingers which are not directly attached but instead levitate around where the palms would be. The leg enhancers used to serve to enhance her height; without them, she is only about as tall as Ruby and Sapphire and slightly taller than Steven. After her regeneration in "Catch and Release" Peridot's design shows no change, except her limb enhancers. However, her hair is slightly more frayed at the corners, depending on how she stands. Sources Category:Character Category:Steven Universe Category:Gem Category:Geniuses Category:Villians